


drabble about steve being a big fat liar

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Size Difference, Smut, Smut Drabble, Steve is huge, dubcon, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can you imagine Steve’s girl being too tight to take him and he promises he’ll stretch her out first but gets impatient and just slams her down on his dick 🥵🥵 and she ends up squirting
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Captain America/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	drabble about steve being a big fat liar

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut, imma tag this as noncon/dubcon, princess kink?, size difference because steve is huGE thank u very much, darkish steve, i dont do proofread

After Steve laid you down on the soft mattress of the bed, he wasted no time in taking you out of your clothes before peppering every inch of your skin with wet kisses. His kisses descended until his mouth was just above your core, his breath making you clench on nothing. He gives your slit a lick before grunting and pulling away to get rid of his clothes.

Your eyes widened when you see his huge member standing upright against his torso, the tip an angry red while his shaft has veins protruding all over, begging for attention. His huge hands were no match for the size of his cock as he gave it a few pumps before placing himself in between your legs. You hitched yourself up with your elbows before looking at him cautiously. “S-Steve… I don’t think I’ll be able to…” He tilts his head, looking at you with a smirk. “What is it?” His voice was smug and it didn’t make you feel any better.

“Y-you’re too big… I don’t think it’ll fit…” Your words only made him chuckle as he pushed your shoulders back until you were laying back on the bed. He kisses your lips before brushing a few strands of hair away from your face. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll stretch you out good.” He whispers in your ear before rubbing the tip of his cock on your slit and up your clit. “You’re already dripping wet for me. I’m sure you’ll be able to take me well.” He chuckles before placing a kiss on your forehead. “I’ll take it easy on you, princess.” He says before pushing his gigantic tip in, making you jolt away from him but he gripped your hips back in place. “Fuck! You weren’t kidding when you said it’ll be too big…” He pulls out before putting the tip back in, breathing heavily as he watches his huge tip intrude your tiny slit.

“Fuck, princess! I can’t!” He forces his whole length inside your cunt, groaning loudly as he fully seethed in. Your head tilts back automatically as you gave out a loud howl in agony. You were crying, begging him to stop moving but he already pulled halfway out before seething inside in a desperate manner. He ignored your cries as he thrust his hips vigorously against yours, his skin slapping yours as he did so.

“S-steve! Please, i-it’s too big!” You yelled out, your hand pressing itself against his abdomen which earned a growl from him as he took both of your hands and pressing it above your head. “I can’t help it, princess. You’re just so fucking tight for me.” He attacks your mouth with his, swallowing your cries as his tongue forced its way inside your mouth. Pleasure took over the pain as you felt his cock sliding easily as you produced more wetness for him. “Fuck me, princess. You’re so fucking warm and so fucking tight!” He gave a big thrust with each word before pulling out and fisting his cock and slapping it against your clit as he came all over your abdomen. The sensation of his hard cock slapping your clit made you lose it as you felt yourself coming down from your high. Your body was shaking and your eyes were a fluttering in excitement.

You looked up at Steve who was looking at you with a huge grin and bright eyes. “Don’t be mad at me, princess. I know I told you that I’ll stretch you out but goddamn, you felt so good and I couldn’t wait. I think I made it up with making you squirt.” He lets out a laugh when your eyes widened in surprise and looked away from him, already trying to get off the bed only to be stopped by him.

“Uh uh. Where do you think you’re going?” He pulls your body against him before standing up and carrying you out of the bed. “I’ll give my princess a relaxing bath for being such a good girl after daddy broke a promise. You forgive?” He looks down at you before smiling as you nodded your head against his chest. He leans down to press a kiss on your forehead before starting walking towards the bathroom. “That’s my pretty little princess.”


End file.
